Arise
by Starskulls
Summary: 'SEQUEL TO TAKE THE SHOT' After the devastating death of Jack Frost, the Guardians make a vow to Jack that they will avenge him and make Pitch pay. But little do they know, Jack isn't exactly... dead.
1. Chapter 1: Preperation

**Okay! So here is the long awaited sequel to 'Take the Shot' From all the 'Yes I would like a sequel' and comments, I felt I should write it! Sorry it took so long, I had to plan this one out a little but I know what I am doing now! Now if you haven't read 'Take the Shot' then I suggest you do because this won't make much sense otherwise. Mind you, it is a little tearful as this one will be. I am not giving out any spoilers to you lot as I want to see your reactions to this story. Hopefully this will get as many reviews, favourites and follows as 'Take the Shot' so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The day was grim. The skies were a murky grey as were the wispy clouds. The wind whirled and whipped about, knowing that its friend wasn't out and about like he usually was. In fact, the wind seemed just as upset and distraught as the Guardians were. The wind was taking its anger out on Burgess like knocking down the trees and ripping off the roofs of the houses. Jamie was sitting in his room watching the weather. He could only wonder what was wrong with Jack and where he was now. He was completely unaware that Jack's funeral was being prepared as he was thinking.

In the Pole, it had been eleven hours since the death of the winter spirit and the Guardians had shed much more tears since then. They had taken him back to the Pole and as much as they hated the thought, they started to prepare him for his burial.

The yetis and even the elves were in shock when their master returned with a dead body in his arms with blood dripping everywhere and it covering the inside of the sleigh. Not to mention it was covering North's coat, Tooth's feathers, Sandy's hands and Bunny's chest.

One or two of the yetis had fainted at the sight and this had made the Tooth Fairy cry even harder. Sandy could see how upset she was as was he but he had to calm her down. He had slipped some dream sand into her eyes when they were in the sleigh so she was sleeping sound but the tears were still coming down her cheeks. Bunny had been silent the whole journey back and didn't even complain when getting in the sleigh.

The yetis offered to take Jack into the infirmary to clean him up and for this, North was glad. Without being mean, he didn't really want to clean up Jack, mostly because he couldn't face him anymore. He was like a son to North and now he was gone. He had failed him as a father.

North's eyes were so wet and filled with tears, he had to re-carve Jack's ice coffin three times before getting it right. He had used a bit of magic with this coffin, so it would never melt. He had carved in beautiful snowflake patterns on the side and the stood out like white markings against the crystal clear ice case. After making the inside base of the coffin where Jack would rest fairly deep, he had put soft furs on it as he knew when Jack used to come to the Pole to stay, he would sleep in his room on a pile of snow along with a few furs.

Sandy had picked the appropriate place which was obviously Burgess for him to be buried since it was his birth… and death place after all. Not to mention in his past life too. Now Sandy was waiting in the old man's office with Bunny and a still sleeping Tooth, for North and the yetis. It had been at least three quarters of an hour and they weren't back yet. Bunny sighed and looked at Sandy.

When the Pooka spoke, his voice was soft and quiet. "Sandy… if I didn't shout at Jack then none of this would have happened" he said and Sandy glared at him. Bunny may have said some hurtful words but he had known what he had said was wrong and he had gone to apologize. But even he couldn't put those words into his sand pictures and he could only made a few sentences with his sand as they were meant for pictures and not words.

Instead, he took Bunny by the arm and made an image of Pitch above his head and spelled out a few sentences.

'_It wasn't your fault and Jack wouldn't want you to think that. It was Pitch. He shot that spear, not you. Jack died loving us all as a family. You were there when he died and I know Jack is glad that he wasn't alone.'_

"He is right Bunny" a voice said. Bunny turned his head to see Tooth who was now awake, sitting up on the couch she was on and looking at him straight in the eye. "Jack loved you as a brother. Don't ever forget that" she said.

Bunny nodded as he saw their points. He had known that Tooth wanted to be called Jack's mother for quite a while and when he had said that in his dying moments, it had broken her heart. It was the same with North wanting to be his father and with Sandy being an uncle. Bunny hadn't realized how much he cared until it was too late.

For some reason, he felt that somewhere Jack was laughing at him for thinking that he cared. Like the time where he had pretended to fall off the sleigh. And the time when he blasted Pitch away when he had supposedly killed Sandy. Also the time when he had made Jamie Bennett believe in him again when he thought it was all over. Bunny had cared when Jack had done all those things. He just never showed it. Tears started to come to his eyes again and Tooth saw this.

She fluttered over gently to him and pulled him into a hug in which he gratefully received. He hugged her back tightly, "I want him back here Tooth… I want him to be here teasing me and freezing my ears" he whispered.

Tooth smiled and shushed him, "I know Bunny. I know. I don't know how I am going to tell my fairies. They loved him so much and it wasn't just his teeth they cared about. Especially Baby Tooth. She seems to have a close bond with him more than the others" she said. Baby Tooth hadn't told her what had happened in Antarctica as she thought it wasn't best to without asking Jack first.

Sandy smiled tearfully as he watched the pair and he really wanted Jack back too. Everyone did. The door of the office then creaked open and the three turned their heads towards it. North and Phil the yeti appeared with sad faces. "Ready?" North asked with a choke in his voice.

Bunny stood up holding Tooth's hand and he held out his hand to Sandy who took it immediately. Bunny sniffed, "Time to say goodbye to our little ankle-biter" he said sadly, his heart breaking with his hope at the very words.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Opinions? Guesses on what will await you all in the next few chapters? No sure how many chapters this will be; it depends how much time I exams are nearly finished so I will have some extra time soon! Cupcakes await in the next chapter if I get six reviews!**

**Also, I plan on making more videos for Rise of the Guardians; mainly for Jack. Don't forget about my Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons trailer! The link is on my profile if you want to watch it and don't forget to like, comment and subscribe to my channel for more videos!**

**Requests for videos, if you have any, PM me if you want! **

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**Wow, as a reviewer told me, I haven't updated this in two months. So sorry for that but I had a serious writers block for this but now I know where this is going. I promise that the next update won't be as long as the last. So more action will come in the next chapter so here are your cupcakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

North looked at Sandy, "You cleaned him up good Sandy. He just looks asleep" he said and Sandy nodded without any images displaying above his head.

"Please don't say that North I will think he is" Tooth said, holding up a hand.

"Sorry" North mumbled.

"Can we see him?" Bunny asked, trying not to sound too eager as it didn't really sound right. North nodded and gestured towards the door.

"He is by the Guardians seal by the Globe" North said and everyone silently walked out with Bunny leading and North behind as he closed the door after them. The yetis and elves had also stopped working and were making their way towards the place where Jack was resting. Bunny was of course, the first to reach the ice coffin and more tears spilled as he saw their youngest Guardian in a coffin before him.

North was right. Jack eyes were closed lightly as if he was asleep. His staff was placed right beside him and one hand was closed around it but it had lost its pretty frost colour. If it had no one to weld it, then no power was seen pulsing from it. He was lying on soft skins, probably from wolves, that were grey and white. His hoodie and pant were now clean and the blue fabric was now stitched back together as if it hadn't been torn in the first place but there was one difference.

No frost was around the collar or chest of his hoodie. It had melted as had any other trace of frost on his body. The patterns that North had carved on the coffin were either snowflakes or Jack and the other Guardians, pretending to have a snowball fight, along with some children from Burgess.

Along with the candles dotted around, the flickering orange flame made the coffin glow with an ominous aura radiating from it. The glass lid of the coffin was resting beside it ready. As North and the other surrounded the coffin, he nodded to two of the yetis nearby in the circle that they had all formed. The yetis mumbled something as they came forward and lifted the case onto the coffin lid.

On the lid, North had carved:

Here lies Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun,

A true Guardian from the very beginning,

A beloved family member and will be dearly missed.

Tooth started to cry again as the yetis sealed the coffin and she saw the message on the lid. It made the others cry too. North had wished that in all his years as a Guardian after the last battle with Pitch that he would never see a Guardian fall like Sandy had and have to go through this again. He had been so happy when Sandy had returned as were the others. Now it had repeated itself again.

He found that Death was a curse for everyone who had a soul and wished that he could prevent it but he knew that was one thing that was impossible. Sandy held out his hand again to Bunny and the Big Four all held their hands and let their tears fall. Some of the yetis were even shedding a few tears as some had known Jack and had grown to like him.

Jack had helped them a couple of time before, like when they had broken a few of North's ice sculptures without him knowing and he had fixed them with just a flick of his staff. He had even helped them make a few Christmas toys with new designs and for this, he hadn't taken any credit, he had given it all to the yetis and for this, North had given them all a day off for the first time in years!

But Jack was their friend, more than just some helper like any of them. They would miss him. The elves in fact, had been very sad when they heard the news. Jack had gotten them out of a few scrapes before when they hadn't gotten North his cookies or when they had broken something. Jack was always there to help and they saw him as a good friend. They would miss him too.

Everyone bowed their heads and the elves made low chimes with their pointy heads and their silver bells hanging off them. The room was filled with morn and death seemed to still hang around in the air like a disease that was incurable. It was a sick feeling to have.

The silence remained for a few more minutes until a sickening laughter that was silky and sadist, echoed around the room. Everyone turned around to where the sound was coming and found that it was coming from someone that was standing on top of the globe.

"Am I too late for the little funeral?" Pitch asked sneering and as soon as he said those eight little words, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy there as I love doing so I would like ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes :D I think you will be happy about the next chapter but no spoilers! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
